I'll Punish You With Pleasure
by Lima's Angel
Summary: ...& pleasure you with pain. Bondage!Klaine, I think I have nothing else to had ;-)


I'll punish you with pleasure, and pleasure you with pain.

Second attempt at writing in english, and first at writing smut in english ! So bare with my poor english and grammar/wrong use of words, ok ?! I'm dedicating this to HazelandGlasz, she didn't prompted me this, but she's kindoff inspired this fiction (See what kind of things you're making me dream with your fictions, Noémie ! You should be ashamed, girl ! ;-) ) 

Title of the OS is from the beautiful 30 Seconds To Mars song « End Of All Days » ! 

PS : The more I do research to find ideas of which sextoys to use the more I find myself loving Eden Fantasys (Go check it out, it's awesome and really cheap;-) )

Enjoy my little chubbicorns !

« What would it be like ? » Kurt wonders at night, after another awesome love making session with his fiancé.

It's been a long time since they're past the awkwardness of teenage sex, Hell, they're even using toys in bed now ! And they've also watched porns together once in a while to get some new ideas. That's when the wondering pops up in Kurt's head. It was their 4 years anniversary this night, and they had both agreed on some birthday sex in front of a movie Blaine had rent to Santana (since she was now working in a sexshop), leaving her the task to choose the movie... That wasn't really a good idea, because they ended up watching a really explicit bondage movie, that Blaine turned off halfway through, to make sweet love to Kurt. Blaine didn't really get how pain could bring pleasure, but again everyone can have their own kinks right, but bondage, BDSM an all that jazz just didn't do it for him. For Kurt, though... He could see something in this. He had never really thought about bondage, and he didn't think Blaine would really be into hitting him with a riding crop, or tie him down to the bed and make him his slave, but Kurt really fancied spanking so he might like all those bondage things...

« Have you ever tough about... attaching me ? » Kurt asks him this night after they watched their monthly porn watching session.

Blaine looks at him like he just told him that he is quitting everything to go live the wild life with a post hardcore band.

« I … no. I've never really seen the appeal in it, I mean, I don't really see how you can get pleasure, let alone orgasms, with pain. » Blaine replies, still looking at him in surprise.

« Well, I really like when you spank me... » Kurt admits « and to be honest, it's when I get my best orgasms » He adds, bitting his lip.

« Seriously ? » Blaine asks, unbelievingly.

« I... yeah » Kurt replies, blushing a little. « But if you don't want to do it, I'll understand ! » He adds, a little sadly tough.

« No, no, I wanna do it, I mean if you want to try, I don't see any reason why not to do it. » Blaine tells him, taking his hands in is. « There's nothing I wouldn't do to please you » He says before he started kissing Kurt's neck.

« You really want to do it ? » Kurt asks, his voice sounding a mix between happy and turned on.

« Everything to please you, my darling. Anything. »

Two weeks later a package arrived at their apartment. Blaine is still at work at this time but Kurt is home and he decides to look what is in it. The kit contains a collar with a leash (which Kurt puts on right away) a pair of handcuffs and a whip, which are all a beautiful Purple and Black colors. « Perfect » Kurt thinks « Now I only have to wait for...my master »

« -Babe, I'm home ! » Blaine calls, when he gets through the door. « Kurt, where are you ? » He then asks when he didn't get an answer.

« Bedroom ! » Kurt finally answers.

« You will not... » Blaine lets his sentence unfinished as the sigh he gets.

Kurt is lying down on the bed, bare naked except for the collar and the leash he was holding in his hand.  
« Welcome home, master » He says to Blaine, smirking, and Blaine is immediately in front of him, taking the leash Kurt is giving to him.

« So you really did it ? » Blaine asks rhetorically. « Without telling me, that's not really nice »

« I've been naughty, Master, punish me » Kurt says, biting his lips.

« God, if I knew it would get you to act like this, I would have done that years ago. » Blaine declares, attacking Kurts lips. « But wait » He stops himself « I tought, we were only doing bondage, you want to do the role-play thing to ? »

« I... Yes. Well, except if it makes your uncomfortable, of course » Kurt answers.

« It doesn't, not at all. To be honest, it really turns me on. » Blaine admits, making Kurt feel his erection.

« Well, I should take care of that, right Master ? » Kurt says, letting Blaine pull him back up with the leash and then get him on his knees so he could suck Blaine's cock.

« Oh my god, yes. » Blaine moans. « You are such a good cocksucker Kurt. »

« Thank you, Master » Kurt says, against Blaine cock.

« Did I tell you to stop ? » Blaine asks him, looking upset and pulling on the leash to get him back up.

« No, Master. Sorry Master » Kurt answers, while Blaine pushes him on the bed, taking the whip on the bedside table.

« Yeah, well show me how sorry you are then » Blaine tells him, whipping Kurts ass, making him yelp in a really lustfull way. « Good boy » He says whipping his ass again and again until Kurts skin turns a bright red. « You've been really good and obedient little slave, you deserve a reward. » Blaine murmurs in Kurt ears, kissing his cheek, and bending over to get the lube in the bedside table *

Blaine covers his fingers with the lube and starts to stretch Kurt's tight hole, brushing his prostate again and again, only getting his fingers out of Kurt when he feels him just on the edge of cumming. He takes the bottle of lube again, putting some on his cock, before rubbing it against Kurt's asscheeks.

« You want it in you, right, my little slave ? » Blaine asks him, putting the head of his cock against Kurt entrance.

« Yes, please fuck me Master. » Kurt answers

« Beg for it ! » Blaine orders him, pushing the head of his cock a little bit harder against Kurt.

« Please Master, pleasepleasepleaseplease. I'm begging you, please fuck me ! » Kurt repeats again and again like a mantra until Blaine finally gets his cock entirely in Kurt in one movement

, making Kurt yelp from surprise and pain.

Blaine pulled on the leash to stop Kurt from moving, getting his hands on Kurt's waist, thrusting

in and out of him really hard.

« Don't you dare cum before I give you the permission » Blaine tells him, slapping Kurt's ass.

« Y-Yes Master. » Kurt whispers, out of breath 

« What was that ? I didn't hear you ! » Blaine asks, slapping him again, thrusting faster and faster.

« Yes Master ! » Kurt yells this time « Can I cum please? » He then asks, turning his head to look into Blaine eyes, begging him with his look.

« You want to cum ? » Blaine demands him, taking Kurt's cock in his hand and stoking it at the same pace as his thrusts into Kurt.

« Yes, please » Kurt answers with a desperate voice.

« Shut up, I'm the one who decides. And I've decided that you won't cum before I do. » Blaine tells him. 

He pulls on the leash to bring Kurt's back against his chest, catching his lips for a kiss, before letting go of the leash, and putting his hand on the small of Kurt's back to get him to lay more on the bed, still fucking him as he does so. It doesn't take him long before he cums all in Kurt. He gets off of Kurt, making him turn an lay on is back, admiring his sperm dripping from Kurt's hole.

« What are you going to do to me Master?» Kurt asks him.

« I'm gonna make you cum, Sweetheart. » Blaine answers sweetly , kissing Kurt's forehead « It's a shame we haven't use the handcuffs, though » He notices.

« Well, use them now, attach me to the bed and make me cum. » Kurt suggests, smirking at Blaine

« God, you're so clever ! » He says, getting the handcuffs and tying Kurt up to the bed, before getting on his knees to suck Kurt, fingering him at the same time, and it doesn't take Kurt more than one minute to cum.

They stay like that for a moment, lying side by side on their backs, Kurt still stuck to the bed by the handcuffs.

« Could you free me please ? » He asks Blaine when his arms start to get tired, laughing a little.

« What- Oh, of course, sorry. » He apologizes, getting the handcuffs off of Kurt.

« Thank you. Oh, by the way, what were you going to tell me when you came in the room ? I sort of cut you of. » Kurt says, smirking a little.

« Oh, yes ! Guess who I run into when I got home ? »

« I don't know... »

« Come on ! Think ! Which unique celebrity that you love is in New York right now, to promote her new album »

« Shut up ! » Kurt yells, sitting up (« bad idea » he thinks as he does so, his ass being really sore ) « Don't you dare tell me you bump into Lady Gaga ! You asked for her autograph at least?! »

« Oh yes, and I've done better. » Blaine reassures him, getting up to take something in his jean pocket. « I told her about you, and she said that you should come to St Paul's Chapel tomorrow at 8pm. » He tells him, blinking and giving him the piece of paper on which Gaga's autograph is. « Happy anniversary. » He ads, sitting back on the bed.

« You're the best boyfriend in the universe » Kurt shouts, hug attacking Blaine.

« I think you beat me at this »Blaine replies, kissing him. « And you're also a really good slave »

« That's because I have a really good Master. » Kurt says, looking at Blaine lustfully

« Well Master wants to swap places right now. » Blaine says on the same tone

« Really ? I tough you didn't get the pleasure in pain thing. » Kurt asks him, a little surprise.

« Well, yes, but you seemed to really enjoy it, so maybe I'll enjoy it as well. And I really want to see if you can be as good as a Master as I am. » Blaine confesses.

« Well, let's see that, then. Get on your knees for me honey. »

« Everything you want, Master. Anything »

* I'm not making them use any condom, because in this OS they have been married for more than 5 years, so I feel like they wouldn't use any, even if things get messy without it, Kurt loves it ;-)

I hope you liked it, don't forget the reviews if you did ;-)


End file.
